


Night Sonata

by livinglittlelie



Series: Victuuri week challenge [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, This is me indulging myself because I’m a selfish shit, Very much fluff, Victuuri Week, Viktor with K, and so late already :'))))), born with the realisation that Yuuri’s VA sings really well, day 4: free day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglittlelie/pseuds/livinglittlelie
Summary: The moon shines bright in the sky, and in the calmness brought by the night, the voice of two men whose life together has all but started is carried by the wind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 and I’m already late. Isn’t it peachy?   
> Shoutout to Leisey, my favourite ladybug, who kept on encouraging me to write, even though my week has been hectic af. If it wasn’t for her, this would’ve come out much later :’)

A couple stumbled inside a softly lit bedroom after struggling with the doorknob for a whole minute, something it would have been solved in five mere seconds, if their sole attention hadn’t been focused into each other.

The couple giggled when the taller one almost fell to the floor, the door quickly giving in to their weigh once unlocked. The man quickly recomposed himself and grabbed the other, tugging him inside and to his arms. The door was closed behind them with a graceful kick, and the taller man guided them both to the middle of the room, twirling the dark-haired man along.

“Viktor, stop it!” The man’s protests were drowned by his squeals and laughs, making him know that he didn’t mind being hauled like that, far from it.  

However, Viktor slowed down, wrapping his arms firmly around the lithe body of the other, resting his chin softly on the top of his head. He felt more than heard his sigh of contentment against his collarbone, and he couldn’t resist himself to hold him closer still.

“I can’t believe it’s already happened,” he muttered, and Viktor looked down, “that we’re already…”

“What, Yuuri?”

He looked up at him. “Married.”

Viktor took the chance to drink the sight of his now husband tucked in his arms. He was wearing contact lenses, and his slightly longer hair was slicked back, but all the dancing had messed it slightly in a way that made Viktor’s mouth water. His pale olive skin glowed in contrast of his white suit, but what he loved the most was the brilliant smile decorating his face, the one that made his chocolate eyes sparkle and his cheeks blush.

He was a marvellous sight, and from then on it was all his.

He cupped his face and Yuuri leaned on his palm, closing his eyes at the warmth of the skin against him. He placed a soft peck in his lips then – he looked too adorable to resist – and when he parted, Yuuri was looking at him again, that little flush of shyness colouring his cheeks. He squealed and twirled him again.

“Viktor!” he exclaimed in surprise.

“I’m so happy, Yuuri! You’re mine!” He squeezed him, rubbing his hair with his cheek. He was oozing happiness. “Let’s dance!”

Viktor dragged him at the middle of the room, moving the table aside to make room for the both of them. He reached for the controller lying forgotten between the cushions of the sofa, and switched on the CD player. Instantly later, a soft melody filled the room.

Viktor turned around and bowed slightly, offering a hand to Yuuri. “Would you do me the pleasure to dance with me in this beautiful night?”

Yuuri shook his head in fond exasperation and took his extended hand, reaching for his shoulder. Viktor’s arm went around his waist and pulled him closer, and both men fell into the familiar steps of the dance. Viktor spun him and tucked him on his arms again, dipping him carefully.

“Why do you look so enthusiastic all of the sudden?” Yuuri teased, “we’ve been dancing for hours at the banquet. You should be dead tired.”

“Come on, Yuuri. I never get tired when I’m dancing with you. It’s my third favourite thing after skating with you.”

He cocked his head in confusion. “You said just one thing. Which is the other?”

The smouldering look Viktor gave him after his question was enough to make his heart beat erratically in his chest and make him flush from head to toe. Oh, he knew what was his second favourite thing.

Viktor hummed, and he could feel the arms around him pull him closer still. “It was a shame your family and friends were there, I couldn’t have you all to myself. But then again, when have we cared about that in the first place, huh?”

“Now that you mention it…” Yuuri chuckled. “We hugged at my first public event, and kissed at the China cup. Then we literally told the whole world we were engaged one day after we exchanged rings. We haven’t been exactly subtle about our relationship.”

“Exactly. But I missed the intimacy.”

Yuuri’s face softened. “Yeah, I missed it too.”

The song ended, and another one began in its place. Viktor didn’t recognise the melody, but once he heard the lyrics, he understood why – it was in Japanese. The soft voice of the female singer stroked the notes with sweetness and the piano composed a melody easy to follow.

Yuuri’s face, however, brightened when he recognised the song. He looked a bit hesitant, all of the sudden, something that made him momentarily worry about the Japanese man, but then, he opened his mouth, and the richest of sounds came from him.

Yuuri began singing along with the song while we danced. His voice was deeper, but it complemented the singer perfectly, creating a harmony and filling the song with life.

Viktor could only stare at the man in his arms, while his body carried them mechanically through their steps.

Even with all the languages in the world, and using all the similes he could come up with, Viktor wouldn’t even come close to described what he felt when Yuuri started singing.

His voice was like molten dark honey in the middle of a cold winter, sweet with a dash of bitterness that made it all irresistible. It was also the feeling you got when you landed a perfect quad in front of an audience, booming cheers around you. It was like waking up in ruffled blankets, warm and cosy, and with the breathing of your lover hitting your skin.

It left you winded, with a sudden craving panging deep within your chest, but satiated at the same time. And yet Yuuri stayed completely oblivious towards it. Viktor couldn’t help but wonder in his hazy mind how someone as charming as him could be so clueless at the effect he had on others.

How could he not see that he was a sight to behold, a vision, looking as ethereal as a nymph, with molten chocolate eyes that seemed to change with his every emotion, his seemingly lithe but actually strong body that could endure the hardest of the predicaments, a smile that could disarm a whole army, and a voice that would make countries surrender at his mere presence.

How could he not see he carried an inner sweetness in himself everywhere he went, and healed everyone who met him? How could he not see that every time he met his steely gaze, his heart went into a disarray, and he had a hard time to catch his breath afterwards?

Viktor looked at their joined hands, where his gold ring gleamed brightly in the soft light of the room. He still couldn’t believe that it was real, that he would keep the man in his arms for all his life, starting now. He felt he was the luckiest man in the world.

Yuuri stopped singing when the song ended, a bright smile in his face directed at him, and it became Viktor’s undoing. He stepped forward, startling Yuuri, but that didn’t deter him, continuing forward until the shorter man was all but cornered against the wall, encased by Viktor’s strong arms.

He looked up with that puppy eyes of him, that, as they noticed the state in which Viktor was in, darkened, welcoming in Viktor’s personal favourite manifestation of Eros. He cocked his hair, and the tresses that had escaped from his carefully slicked hair moved with him, giving him an image of vulnerability yet deep passion that he was pretty sure was illegal in some countries.

“What’s wrong, _Viktor_?” he purred in his sultry voice, a bit rough from singing, and he couldn’t help but close his eyes at the shiver that ran through him.

“ _Yuuri_.” He rested his forehead on his, trying to reign control over his excited thoughts. “You didn’t tell me you could sing.”

Yuuri, in exchange, ran a finger down his collarbone, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. “Well, you _do_ love surprises.”

Viktor got closer at that, until every inch of their bodies was touching. He placed a finger in his chin and raised it, giving him access at the other’s neck. He bit teasingly at the young skin, marvelling at the soft moan making its way through Yuuri’s lips. He licked the spot he had just bitten, and Yuuri’s hand travelled up to his hair, tightening his grip on it.

“I loved your singing, Yuuri. It makes me want to make you sing all night long.”

“No one’s stopping you,” he breathed, and Viktor smirked against his skin.

“I’ll take up on that offer then, my love.”

Viktor raised his head and captured Yuuri’s slightly opened lips on his own, letting his tongue caress his plump lips and mouth. Yuuri responded in kind, dragging his hands down to tuck the shirt out of his trousers, eager to feel the skin of his back against his hands. The motion also brought their lower halves together, and both groaned in pleasure and surprise at the unexpected touch.

Viktor placed his knee between Yuuri’s thighs, making him open his legs slightly, and he took the chance to undo the buttons of his shirt, kissing, nipping and licking every inch if skin the action brought out. The breathy moans coming from the squirming man against him only worked as an incentive, fuelling up his desire to hear that beautiful voice until the man came undone under him.

Yuuri’s leg bended around him tugging him closer, and urging him to keep up with his ministrations. His hands were fisted in his shirt so strongly he almost could feel the soft cotton tearing, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at this instant.

Once he was done with all the buttons, he tugged his tie out of the way and slipped off the shirt from the Japanese’s shoulders, letting in plain sight his muscular body. Viktor leaned away, enjoying a view he would never get tired of, but Yuuri had different thoughts. He used his leg to pull him against him, and bit his Adam apple, his swift tongue teasing his throat.

Viktor’s mind went astray after that.

Picking the man up by his ass, he carried him hastily to the bed, Yuuri’s legs draped tight around his body. Once their bodies touched the mattress, Yuuri reached for Viktor’s tie, loosening it enough to take it out, then for his shirt, flubbing with the little buttons. He, in his eager desperation, managed to undo one or two before giving up and tearing the shirt, the buttons flying at high speed around the room.

Viktor raised his head from Yuuri’s collarbone, leaving a trail of red marks in there that would be very much visible in the morning, and chuckled, lust making his voice sound rougher.

“Aren’t we eager?”

Yuuri answered grinding their groins together. His eyes were misted, and the dark chocolate of his eyes was almost drowned by his wide pupils. “Can’t wait. I want you now.”

Not even wanting to supress the shiver of pure want that ran through him, Viktor sneaked a hand between them, palming the other’s need. Yuuri’s mouth opened in a silent o, and his breath hitched. His hold on the Russian man tightened, reaching down to squeeze his backside.

Nibbling at his ear, Viktor whispered, “let me hear that beautiful voice of yours tonight, Yuuri.”

And after hours and hours hearing all the sounds he could bring out of Yuuri, he could say with confidence that the sound he made when he came undone was his favourite sound of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still not confident enough to write a whole Explicit scene, so I chose to leave it in there. I hope you guys don’t mind. *covers her eyes in embarrassment*


End file.
